Assassin's Creed: Canterlot
by Brotherhood of Ragessassin
Summary: An Assassin's Creed X Equestria Girl crossover. It's a different storyline, but may contain reference to the original game.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret War

The darkness of the night surrounds a building, when a man in worker outfit, running in fear, with two figures that are chasing him from behind while a third figure with it's head covered with a hodie, chases the man on the rooftop.

The Hoodied figure manages to catch up with the scared man and lunges from the roof directly to the man. A blade extended from the figure's left wrist then he landed on the man, killing him with the blade. A pool of blood poured from the lifeless body as the assassin retracteds the blade from his wrist.

"Kai! Why did you killed him?!" one of the assassins scolded at Kai for taking the man's life. "He did nothing wrong! He was just a worker!"

Kai looks at his lieutenants with frustration, "Then we let him alert the guards? I killed him for a reason. To make sure this mission does not fail!"

"You broke the first tenet!" yelled the second assassin, younger than most of them.

"I did what I have to! Don't forget! Nothing is true! Everything is permitted!", Kai turned his back on them, "I am your superior. You do as I command.". The master assassin climbs up to the rooftops followed by his two lieutenants.

They reached a spot where they saw large group of armed mercenaries and one of their targets. "That's gim. Robert Pattison, the templar." said the older lieutenant.

Kai walk forward to get a better view of his would be prey, "Let's greet him."

"No! Wait!" the lieutenant was too late and Kai was already on the ground, alerting the mercs. Despite the risk, the two assassins join their leader.

"I was expecting you will come" said Robert, "You must be the great assassin that's been killing my contacts lately" Robert lights a cigar then blows the smoke directly at the assassins.

"The templars will fall! And you will fall with it!" yelled Kai at the templar.

"We'll see about that. Get rid of them!" Robert commanded his forces and started shooting at the assassins.

Kai and his lieutenants quicly run for cover behind a stack of crates, nearly getting killed by the barage of bullets. Despite the danger, Kai pull out a flashbang from his satchel, pulls the pin then toss the flashbang at the mercs.

The loud bang and the bright flash blinded the mercs and Kai, without fear, runs towards the templar. He puls out his handgun and shoots his way through, killing any mercenaries that's stands in his way.

Robert saw the incoming assassin and quickly makes his way to the helicopter. "You two! Make sure he doesn't reach this pad!" he commanded two of his bodyguards to stay on the helipad to take out the assassin.

Ran out of ammo, Kai throw two knives at the bodyguards, killing them before they can make their move. Kai pushes the dying guards aside and charge toward the helicopter. Robert aims his gun and fire a shot but missed but that didn't stop him as he tackles the templar, pulling him out of the helicopter then stabbing his chest with his hidden blade.

"You think... This will end everything... You think killing me is going to stop this war.." Robert speaks with his dying state. "You don't know nothing. There are more of us out there", blood start dripping from his mouth as he tries to say his final words, "We will find you and your brotherhood!"

"That's enough! Your time is done here." Kai stared at the dead man's eyes as he choked on his own blood.

Kai gets up and saw mercenaries closing in aiming their guns at him. He takes his smoke bomb and toss it at the merces. He opens the cockpit of the helicopter and kick the pilot out. He starts the helicopter and slowly ascend from the helipad. The last thing he saw was the sight of his two comrades, captured by the hands of the templars when their leader left them behind.

The chopper escaped the compound and disappear into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The Brotherhood

Kai landed the helicopter on the flat ground inside the facility, the assassin's den. Kai unboard and greeted by a fellow assassin.

"Kai! Good to see you back!" the assassin looks around for the two lieutenants, "W-where are they? What happened to them?|"

"They are... Dead." Kai told the assassin of their fate. "I couldn't do anything to save them when we were ambushed."

"This is a sad news for us. But did you atleast killed him? The templar?"

Kai responded by extending his blade, covered with the dried blood of his now dead victim.

"Thank God. Looks like they didn't die for nothing."

"I have to see our mentor. He needs to know this." Kai makes his way to the mentor.

Inside a large room furnished with bookshelves and a single lazy chair, and old man is waiting patiently for the news. His waiting stops when Kai appear on his door. "Kai. It's good to see you returned. Have you succeed?"

Kai put his right fist on his left chest then bows to show his respect, "Mentor. I came here to bring the news. I have killed Robert Pattison, but I lost two of my were attacked right after I killed the templar agent."

"In every battle there will always be sacrifice. Our war againts the templars are always with bloodshed," he puts his hand on Kai's shoulder. "You have once again prove yourself, Kai."

"I only did this for the Order. For the our brotherhood." said Kai as he inspects his blade.

"Your father's blade. It fits you well, and so does his skills that he though you," said the mentor with a slight smile. " You really are the son of Umar." The phrase puts a smile on Kai's face.

Suddenly, an assassin burst through the door, "Mentor! One of our comrade just return! He was one of Kai's lieutenant!"

The mentor stared at Kai for a moment before he heads out to see his lieutenant. The mentor saw the injured lieutenant with a couple of medic treating his wounds.

The mentor asked the lieutenant questions, "Kai said you were killed during the mission. How did you survive?"

The lieutenant tried to speak from his exhaustion, "No.. He.. He le-" but then he saw a familiar face behind the mentor. "You! You lefted us to die back there!"

The mentor and all of the assassins looks at Kai.

"He broke all the three tenets! He disgrace pur creed!"

The mentor looks at Kai in disbelieve. His most trusted student he treated like his own son, broke all the creed. The assassin's creed. "Is it true? You broke the creed?"

Kai swallowed up his hesitation "Yes... But I did it to accomplish our mission."

"We are nothing if we don't abide the creed!" the mentor shaouts in anger "I may have not taught you the skills you need to be an assassin but I taught you our creed! Our maxim! Everything that made us the assassins, but you disobey it! The skills your father taught you, you also stainted it with your ignorance!" He then commanded two assassins to hold Kai "Take him to the pit. Take his weapons and his equipments."

**The Pit**

Kai, without his upper clothing, walks down into the rectangler pit. A punisher hold him on gunpoint as he makes his way down and stops right at the middle. The punisher ties a noose on each of Kai's arms before two assassins on each end of the ropes pulled the rope, spreading Kai's arms wide. Kai looks up to his mentor looking at him with disappoinment, as for all the assassins that came to see the punishment.

"Kai! Son of Umar! A child born in the Order! As disgrace our creed! Your punishment will be thirdteen lashes! After the punishment, you will be no longer an assassin for bringing shame to our Order!" The mentor nods at the punisher and the he unrools his whip then lashes his whip at Kai.

Kai hold his urge to scream insde, sucking up the pain from the lashes. He holds it long enough until the twenty lashes and screamed at the top of his lungs. The mentor couldn't not bear to hear his pain and he longer able to see him in great pain. He signals the punisher to stop before the twenthy eight lashes and the two assassins let go of the rope, releasing Kai's arms. He felt on his side, blood pouring on his lash wounds and tears from his eyes. The mentor rushed to Kai to check on him. He put his hand over Kai's head, "I'm sorry that I have to put you into this. You can still stay here with us. This is your home. But you are no longer an assassin, son. I am sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption

**Three years later...**

_"It as been three years since I was strip of my ranks and my title as an assassin. He let me live here in the den, but everytime I walk pass my former comrade I felt shame. I cannot stand living outside my room and I only go out when there is less people outside. I spent the entire day in my room and late night outside. I regretted my actions three years ago. If only I can go back and revert everything but that is nothing more than a useless wish. Perhaps a second change will do. I will do anything to become an assassin once again."_

The beep of his alarm clock wakes him up. It's 4:30AM and Kai quickly gets up then put on his clothes. He slowly creeps out from his room, looking at his surroundings. He cloese his room door and free runs to the mess hall.

Once there, he takes enough food to last a day in his bag and grabs three large bottles of water. He gets out then free runs again to his room. He eraches the door then quickly enters his room, slamming the door behind. He places the food he gathered on the table and stared eating his breakfast. He takes a bite from a cream filled bread, wiping off some cream on his lips. The clock shows 5:19AM and Kai look at the window, and already and already a few assassins are practicing free running on the obstacle course. He saw many faces, some are new faces or maybe he forgot what everybody looks like from three years of avoiding others.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. It's been three years since anyone knocks his door, so Kai was felling uneasy. He quickly finishes his bread before opening the door to the assassin who greeted him after he return from his mission three years ago.

"What do you want? said Kai while avoiding eye contact.

"The mentor wants to see you, Kai. Are you okay? I haven't see you for a long time."

Kai didn't answer his question and closes the door. Inside, he wears his jacket then puts on his hoodie. He gets out of his room, "I can go there by myself" Kai heads to the mentor's library, leaving the assassin behind.

The mentor stops his reading after Kai appear from the door , "Kai. I though you're gone. Where have you been?"

"I've been avoiding everyone for three years," said Kai. "What use am I living here if I'm not an assassin? That is why I live in isolation."

The mentor puts his book on his desk, "I've been thinking the same way," he opens a sheld on the desk, searching through it. "You have the skills that surpasses every assassins in this den. That skills should be use while on the field, not putting it away. That is why I'm giving you a second chance. You are an assassin once more but you are a novice, like a child that needs to learn."

"But I know more than the recruits. I have been training as an assassin since I was a child."

"I know. That is why the assassins guild of Canterlot needed an assassin like you."

"Canterlot?" said Kai in confusion.

"The guild is small with noly a few members. But they can help you. I vehicle will be ready to bring you there."


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin Amongs The Crowd

_"From now on you are the member of the Canterlot Assassins. You will hone your skills while you earn back your rank as the master assassin and restored your honor. I wish you luck, son."_

Kai arrived at a front courtyard of a building, surrounded by silence. He entered the building through the main door only to see an empty lobby. "Where are the other assassins? Hello?". He looked around and notice there's no assassin insignia but instead an insignia of a horse. "Is this an assassin's den?"

Then all of the sudden, large crowd of hihghschool students appear out of their classes. Soon the lobby is crowded and they all gave Kai a weird look as they pass him by. He approaches a group of students, "Excuse me, but is this the assassin's den?"

They're all confuse by his question, "The what?" said one of the student.

"This is an assassin's den, correct?" his question was ignored and the students walks away from him. He looks around him, confused with this new environment. "What is this place?"

He continued walking through the hallway searching until a girl greets him. "You're here! Come on! I already got it ready for you!". The purpled haired girl grabs his arm and drags him to a class room filled with fabrics and sewing equipments. "You wait here, I'll get your welcoming gift." the girl walks into a closet looking for the gift. Kai sits on a chair, looking around the class. Seconds later, the girl gives Kai a set of pouches. "I have it ready before youarrived. Try it on." said the girl gleefully. Kai puts the pouches around his belt, securing each pouch. "Like it? said the girl.

"I do. This could be useful. They must have told you that I would come here." said Kai.

"Who? Oh, you mean your cousin, Sunset Shimmer. Didn't know she has a cousin."

Kai is getting more confuse, "Sunset Shimmer?"

"She told me that you will be staying here in Canterlot, so she ask me to make you those lovely pouches as a welcoming gift. She also told me that you have a thing for pouches." the girl smiles at Kai, who is still confused.

Then, a girl with fiery hair texture enters the class room, "Cousin Kai! It's so good to see you made it! Thanks, Rarity. For giving him some hospitaliy."

"It's the least I can do. By the way..." Rarity moves closer to Sunset Shimmer ".. When I saw him at the hallway. he seems a little bit confused. It's like he never been to a highschool before."

"Don't worry. I'll show him around to get him familiar with everything." Sunset Shimmer looks at Kai "Come one, Kai. Time for a little tour."

"I-I don't understand." said Kai.

"You must be really tired from travelling. We'll get some snacks while on the way out." Kai has no choice but to follow her. After they got out, "We need to get somewhere more quiet. Follow me."

Kai followed Sunset Shimmer till they reached a dark hall that leads to a dead end. "Looks like you got here a little too early."

"What was that about? The girl back there? Who is she? And who are you?" said Kai.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer," she intoduce herself, "The girl back there. her name is Rarity."

"Is she an assassin?"

"No, but Iam. Welcome to Canterlot."

"My pleasure."

"Now then, you need to see principal Celestia. She can help get started."

"Is she a mentor?"

"No, but you'll find out who's the mentor here. But enough chit chat. You should go now." Sunset Shimmer left Kai behind but Kai called her.

"Wait, what's this about us being cousins? We are not related."

"But if you want this to be secretive, keep it that way. We don't want anyone to know that you're here for a different reason. And by the way, if someone recognize you as my cousin, those are my friends but not an assassin. If someone someone recognize you by your name, that;s an assassin. Good luck, freshmen." Sunset Shimmer wished him luck then left.

After she left, Kai move on to look for principal Celestia. Kai continues walking through the hallway passing by students until he saw a crowd ahead of him. He gently pushes the students the make his way to see five guys picking on a whimpy looking guy. He moves closer to the bullies to attract their attention.

"Well, look what we have here? A freshmen? Guess it's double the fun today, boys," said the guy Kai assumed it's their leader.

"Why are you hurting him? What did he do?" Kai asked.

"The trouble is that he didn't brought his lunch money. That is why we are huting him."

"You prey on the weak for your own gains? A dishonorble actions. Stop now!" Kai was sicken by their doings.

Challenged by Kai, the leader clenches his fists together in an attempt to intimidate Kai. "Listen here. We can do whatever we want here. So why don't you make like a tree and get out of here."

"Then you leave me no choice," Kai strikes a punch on the guy's abdomen before Kai grabs his head and knocks him out with a knee to the face. The other four was shocked to see Kai single handledly knocked him out. "The four of you! Leave here, or fall like your leader!"

The four didn't think twice and attacks Kai at once. Kai grabs the first guy's arms then blocks the second guy's punch with the arm before kicking him away. He bents the firstguy's arm and hits his face with his own fist then threw him to a locker, knocking him out. The third guy attacks Kai with a lefthook but Kai dodges the punch and smash both his hands on the third guy's head to stun him and Kai knockeds him out with a powerful headbutt. The fourth guy charge towards Kai but Kai quickly punches the guy's throat. The blow cause the guy to bent over and Kai rolls ontop of his back then he grabs the fourth guy on his back and threw him on the second guy who was about to get up.

Kai looks around at his fallen opponents knocked out. He approaches the whimpy guy to make sure he's okay, "Are you alright?".

"I'm okay. Thank- Behind you!"

The leader was about to strike Kai but a powerful blow strikes him on the back of his neck. The large brute fell down to the floor and a girl, sporting a cowboy hat, has just took out the last guy.

"Applejack! Oh, am I glad to see you!" said the whimpy guy.

"They didn't hurt you, didn't they?" said Applejack.

"They were until Kai here saved me."

Kai was glad to see another assassin, "I'm assume you two are assassins."

"Well, I'm not entirely an assassin. I just help them, you know. My name his Crane, by the way." Crane shakes his hands with Kai.

"Howdy. My name's Applejack. Good to see you." Applejack also shakes her hands with Kai.

"Like wise. Now I need to get to principal Celestia. Do you know where it is?" said Kai.

"Third door on your left." Applejack points to the direction.

"Thank you. I'll see around once I'm done." Kai heads his way to the office. Kai entered the office and saw two women, one with bright blue hair and one with darker blue hair, both are expecting him.

"Kai. The child born in the Order. Welcome to Canterlot." said Celestia.

"I was told that you can help me retain my honor." said Kai.

'"I only help the assassin's guild. My sister here can help you. She's the mentor of of our guild." Celestia introduce Kai to Luna, the mentor.

"Come, Kai. I'll show you to our den." Luna escorted Kai outside.

"May I ask?" said Kai.

"Yes, you may." said Luna.

"When I first came here, I was confused. What is this place?"

"This is a highschool, Kai. This is where youngster like them came to gain knowledge. Haven't you been to a school?"

"Our mentor taught me everything. From the knowledge of this world and history, to our war againts the templars, and the assassin's creed and our maxim... Which I have broken and was punish for my actions."

"I knew of your actions three years ago. Have you regretted it?"

"I did, and I wish I can revert thing. But instead, he gave me a second chance."

"And now you are here. I will not teach you the skills you already have, but we are in need of a skilled assassin."

"Why?"

"Canterlot was never touched by the templars until yesterday, Crane discovered several templar agents operating here."

"What are they're plans?"

"We don't know. But what we do know that our guild are not strong enough."

"I promise I will do the best I can."

After they arrived at Luna's office, she entered the office with Kai. Luna presses a button which opens a passage to a tunnel underneath her desk. "This tunnel will lead us to the old assassin's den underground. Come now. They are waiting for us."


	5. Chapter 5

What Lies Beneath

The lights luminates their path as they climb down the stairs to the tunnel.

"This tunnel leads to one of the underground den built by the legendary assassin Altair Ibn La-Ahad. Do you know him?" said Luna.

"Yes. He perfected the assassins brotherhood during his time as a mentor. But, I did not know he built underground dens in Canterlot" said Kai.

"Not many assassins know about this underground dens. It was forgotten for many years and only the rest of us knows." said Luna. "Years ago, many of our brothers and sisters have moved to different guilds around the world, leaving only me and my sister here. The other dens were forgotten and only this den remains open."

They reached a door with the assassin's insignia and Kai was more delighted to finally see it. Luna opens the door to a chamber completely furnished.

"This is will be your home from now on. We have a training room where you can hone your skills." said Luna as she showed Kai around the chamber.

"Where are the others?" said Kai as he looks around.

"They will be here when I call them, but right now they have their own business to attend. In the mean time, make yourself at home or take a tour around the town. It's best that you get yourself familiar with Canterlot." said Luna.

"I will then. Thank you."

"You're welcome. But don't get lost now."

Kai left the chamber and heads back to the surface.

**Courtyard**

Leaving the main lobby, Kai saw a light pinked haired girl standing near a statue of a horse, trying to hand over flyers to passer bys that were ignoring her. Kai only watched the girl from afar until the girl's disappointed and starts packing up the remaining flyers. Being the only person that noticed, Kai walks toward the girl to help her.

"Do you need any he-" startled, the girl jumped and accidently dropped her flyers to the ground. The girl quickly picks up the flyers and Kai helps her as well. "I'm sorry for surprising you. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes..." is the only word the girl can say while picking up the last flyers. Kai gives the girl the flyers he picked up before he catched a glance of the girl's face, stunts him with her beauty.

"You're... Running an animal shelter?" said Kai, which the girl replied with a nod. "But was there something wrong?"

"W-well... I was trying to get some volunteers for today but... Doesn't seem like anybody is interested... And my friends are busy today so... Guess it's only me now." said the girl.

"I'll help." said Kai without a second though.

Without a second though, Kai decide to help the girl, "I will help you volunteer to lighten your burden."

"You will?"

"Of couse. Anything for a troubled lady."

"T-thank you... You can follow me to the animal shelter if you want to start now."

"My pleasure."

**The Animal Shelter**

The girl turned on the light to the lobby.

Kai looks around the room, looking at the animals that are under the girl's care. "Did you run this animal shelter yourself?"

"Well, not entirely." the the girl as she pets one of the puppy. "My parents started this shelter when I was little. But now they're away for a month, I'm in charge of this place now. That's why I need volunteers to help me out... If there is one, of couse."

"I see."

"I don't think I saw you before. Were you just transferred to Canterlot High?"

"You can say that. Now, what should we do first?"

"W-what?... Oh, yes. We can start by feeding the the animals. They must be so hungry waiting for us."

So Kai helped the girl tending the animals...

**Later that afternoon...**

"Thank you for the help back there. Hope you're not too tired." said the girl.

"I'm not that tired, don't worry. If I have freetime I will return to help again." said Kai.

"T-thank you..." said the girl, blushing.

"Sorry, but I didn't get your name. What is your name?"

"I'm.. I'm Fl-" she was interrupted by a young man.

"Finally, you're done with your animal shelter thing. How about I take you somewhere, uh? How's that sounds?" said the young man.

"Flash.. Please, not now..." said the girl as the young man wrap his arm around her.

"Excuse me, but you're interrupting." said Kai, trying to defend the girl.

"And who's this?" the young man gives a teasing look at Kai, "Oh, I've seen this before. She's mine, pal. Go find someone else."

"I was just helping her with her animal shelter." said Kai, already annoyed.

"They all said that, didn't they?" the young man turned his back with the girl still in his arm, "Don't let me catch you here again." He then walks away with the girl after mocking Kai.

Out of nowhere, Kai heard a familiar voice from behind. "Ouch. That's not good for your first day here." Sunset Shimmer appears out from the shadows.

"What are doing here? How did you found me?" said Kai.

"Luna wants me to follow you just incase you get lost, but all I'm seeing here is some drama. But you were a charmer back there."

"It does not concern you!" Kai looked at the direction where the girl went. "I didn't even get her name."

"Save the romance, Duccio. Flash Sentry was the reason why nobody at school even dare going near this spot."

"And instead, I got the bastard's name."

"And a templar agent's not important now?"

"Templar agent? Are they here?"

"One of their agents, atleast. Oh, and you'll need this" she toss a dagger to Kai, "Come on, no time to waste."

Kai follows Sunset Shimmer through the street to get to the templar agent, their first target.

The two assassins reached to where their target are, in a center of the town with a fountain. Sunset Shimmer tried to look for the target amongs the crowd but can't find the agent. "I can't tell which is which. If only they told me who!".

"Leave that to me" Kai focus his mind and his vision towards the crowd and, through his eyes, everything turned blue, except for the agent who is shown in gold. "There. He's the templar," Kai points at a man who's wearing a business suit.

"How do you do-"

"They call it the Eagle Vision. Sixth Sense. Now, we need to find a way to get him. We can't do it with these crowd."

"Leave that to me.." Sunset Shimmer runs toward the templar.

"Please, sir! You have to help! I'm in so much trouble!" Sunset Shimmer, putting on a crocodile's tear, begs the agent for help. "Please, you're the only one who can help me!"

"O-okay. Just calm down." said the agent trying to reassure her.

"Follow me! It's right here!" Sunset Shimmer than guides the agent to a dark alley while Kai watched from afar.

"Impressive." He then followed the two to the alley.

Sunset Shimmer brought the agent to a dead end, "W-where's the trouble?" said the confuse templar agent.

Upon seeing Kai behind the templar, Sunset Shimmer shows a smug face "Right behind you."

Kai stabs the agent on the abdomen before lying him on the ground bleeding.

"Do not die just yet. I know you are a templar. What is your plan here?" Kai interrogates the agent while he rest on Kai's arms.

"I... I shouldn't have help.. Guess they weren't kidding about trusting no one but them..." said the dying agent.

"Who are they?"

"My masters... I'm only a messenger..." the agent died on Kai's arms.

"May you found peace in the afterlife. Rest now." Kai laid the lifeless body before he retrieves a cell phone in the man's pocket.

"If he's a messenger, then he might have contacts of his master." Kai showed the cell phone to Sunset Shimmer.

"Yeah... We should get outta here before someone found the body."

The two assassins left the dead body behind and disappears in the alley.

**Assassin's Den**

"It is true. The Templars are operating here now." Kai pulled out the cell phone earlier and handed over to Crane, "This cell phone might contain contact information about the templars masterminds."

"I'll get to it right away, but it's gonna take awhile to ID any of his contacts." said Crane.

"Do what you have to do, just take your time."

"Once we get the contact's names, we can start gaining information about why they are here," Luna crosses her amrs, worried, "By the looks of it, they might be planning something big."

"Whatever they are planning, we must put a stop to it!" said Kai with his confidence.

"Yes, but for now we must rest. We'll start tomorrow."

"Alrighty then," Sunset Shimmer walks to the entrance of the den, "I should be heading back home. See you guys." she left without turning back, with Applejack followed her along.

"Bye, Sunset... Guess someone is in a hurry," Crane then resumes his work hacking the chell phone.

"Kai. While you were out, they sent you this," Luna gave Kai his hidden blade, "I guess they're kind enough to have this back, even without your master rank."

"Thank you, mentor. And I was about to miss this." said Kai, inspecting his weapon.

"By tomorrow, we'll start our operation. Get some sleep." Luna left the two alone in the den.

"Are you going to work all night?" said Kai to Crane.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna not sleep tonight," Crane keeps typing on his computer not making eye contact with Kai, "This take alot of time and we need it by tomorrow. So, it's no sleep for me. It's not like I'm even working on the field like you guys. Did Luna told you to go to bed?"

"I will. Just.. Once you're done, you too should go to bed." Kai left Crane with his work and he heads to his room.

He opens the door to see a room just as big as his old room but with only a bed and a waldrobe. He takes off his cloths and put it along with his hidden blade to the waldrobe. He lays on his bed resting before he closes his eyes to sleep. Through his mind, he imagines the girl.

_"_ _Now I cannot stop imagining her beauty. Tomorrow... I will ask for her name."_


End file.
